Average Day
by OrganicRaider
Summary: It's just an average day for Spongebob and Squidward, until...


I woke up this morning to the usual painfully loud air horn next to my bed, but this morning just felt different. I still felt really ready. Like really really ready but also a little on edge as if something had happened. I wasn't sure what though and life had to go on as usual so I got out of bed, did a little jig into my square pants and walked out the door to work.

While walking to work I was stopped by my 6-legged neighbor, who seemed in a good mood. All I could think was that it was weird for him to even talk to me without us being at work. "Hey, Spongeboy could you come here for a second, I've got something to show you," said Squidward. Not wanting to be rude I did as he said. Once I got to the door he wasn't there and it was cracked open a bit, so I came in. "I'm upstairs, just come on up," yelled an in duress sqiudman. Little did I know what I was walking into.

I slowly walked up the steps approaching the bathroom. Every creak of the floor beneath my feet was so loud it was deafening . I wasn't sure why I was so nervous, but I just felt like something was different this time. My pants became uncomfortably tight around my groin in the process.

I walked into the bathroom to find Squidward luxuriously bathing in his tub with one soft and slightly dripping of the bubbles dangling seductively out of the bath tub. My mouth went dry.

"Thanks for coming up here," Squidward said softly "I really needed you to wash the part of my back I never can quite reach…"

"Umm, ok," was all I could muster as my heart dropped.

Squidward held an open tentacle towards me and one with a square yellow sponge in the other. I willfully took the sponge and tentacle as he pulled me into the tub. The water was hot to the touch that when combined with the hotness of my body, I was on fire.

I mustered up all the courage I could and shakily said "I don't need this" while tossing the sponge to the side. He gasped in surprise as I began to rub my own naked body against his. By the sexy noises he was making and the way he leaned into my every movement I could tell he was enjoying it just as much as I was.

Just as I thought that I was in control Squidward rolled over in the bathtub and grazed the end of one of his tentacles over the end of my fully erect penis. We both gasped in ecstasy. I was completely at his disposal and that's when I felt it. A strange, new and absolutely wonderful feeling as he took three more of his tentacles and started entering my anus and two of my pore holes. I was surprised that I hadn't exploded right at that moment.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any more intense I felt two more pore hole being probed. Every few penetrations he would move to another hole deepening my pleasure. I felt it wasn't fair so for me to be the only one receiving and giving none. I knew that only five of his six tentacles were being used so I took it upon myself to find said tentacle and bend it to my will.

I took his final tentacle into my hand and then into my mouth. All of his tentacles sped up and began frantically pounding into my holes. I could tell he was coming close so I began to swirl my tongue around his tentacle as he shoved it into my mouth over and over and that's when I felt it. I just so happened to have the right tentacle in my mouth as I tasted and felt his hot succulent cum slide in my mouth and down my throat. I had never been so aroused and while he was limp from exhaustion I decided it was my turn to reach my climax. I flipped him over forcefully and shoved my cock into his not so tight ass. He had obviously done this before, but that only got me more aroused. I slapped his ass and slammed into him while making him scream that he was my dirty slut over and over again until I turned his ass into my own personal cream pie, but I wasn't done yet. My dick was still painfully erect and I needed to humiliate my little slut one more time. I made him pull the plug on the bath tub and let the bath drain as I stepped out. I then had my little whorish cephalopod lay on his back in the tub while I relieved myself onto him in a yellow stream then again in my cum while having him rub it into his skin and lick it off of himself.

This would become a regular routine between us. Secretly though. In public I would still be over bearing and him pretentious, but under the rouse he knew who his daddy was and that was the hottest part of all.


End file.
